<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny Boy by nellii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369388">Bunny Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellii/pseuds/nellii'>nellii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Submissive Neil Josten, thats it thats the plot, they get high and jack off in the bathroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellii/pseuds/nellii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey hey, bunny boy.” Andrew drawled, and he was somewhere between two inches and two feet away, in that strange eternal void where Neil could reach his arms out and never touch him. “Don’t go chasing that rabbit.” He tapped two fingers between Neil’s eyes in warning and then he was gone. Around Neil, warm moving bodies closed in around him like a sea of sweat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andrew’s lips were warm and tasted of sea salt caramel as his tongue delved past Neil’s lips, and the drugs passed from one to another. Neil didn’t kiss back, not that he didn’t want to, but that his heart hammering in his chest prevented him from so much as blinking as Andrew grinned against him and pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give that a minute, okay?” He said. “If you want out, find Kevin and let him take you outside but don’t get in a car with him. And remember our agreement. Nobody but me touches you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody but you.” Neil repeated, lips starting to tingle, tongue feeling numb. “Can I punch them if they do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever’s left of them after I have a chance alone with them.” Andrew’s smile was half real and half aggressive, flashes of protection over what he staked as his, and what Neil willingly gave over. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pounding club music synched up with Neil’s heart, a high speed slow motion picture show of romance, of awareness, of gaining haziness as the drugs made him lightheaded and rushed up. Blasting lights in red and pink and blue, loud bodies passing by them that screamed brighter than any Exy audience. He felt like he might throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Nicky asked from his side, and Neil was back in his own body, feeling his own heartbeat. </span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah.” He blinked a couple of times, and Andrew was standing in front of him with no longer smiling, but with the hints of one left in his eyes. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Take my hand or you’ll get lost, Josten.” Andrew told him, holding out a palm easily turned away if Neil didn’t want it.</span></p><p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laced their fingers together, and was being drawn through the crowd before he knew it like a confused high worm on a string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil didn’t know where Nicky or Aaron were, or where they had left Kevin. It didn’t matter. He had Andrew, anchored, and that was all that he could find to be important through it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Andrew had let go of his hand and Neil grasped around empty air, letting out a quiet sound of shock that was drowned out by the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Neil thought the drugs had hit before, he had no clue what was happening now. It wasn’t overwhelming, being buried amongst strangers pulled along to the heavy beat of a song he didn’t care for, but it wasn’t. The dust still tasting salted sweet at the back of his tongue made it all seem like some sort of strange dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew reappeared in front of him with a sort of smile that Neil should have been afraid of, but it only turned him on. He wanted to kiss it off of Andrew’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, bunny boy.” Andrew drawled, and he was somewhere between two inches and two feet away, in that strange eternal void where Neil could reach his arms out and never touch him. “Don’t go chasing that rabbit.” He tapped two fingers between Neil’s eyes in warning and then he was gone. Around Neil, warm moving bodies closed in around him like a sea of sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Kevin in the back of his head cursing him out for getting high when they had practice tomorrow, but at the same time the evil clone of Nicky that lived in his mind kept telling him to live a little, and that Exy could wait in favor of getting action for the first time in four years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand snagged the back of Neil’s shirt, fisting in his collar and tugging not gently out of the crowd until Neil was stumbling back against a solid body. He almost second-guessed himself when the name left his lips, but nobody else had the confidence to press themselves against Neil’s body like this, one hand gripping his shirt like a lifeline while the other curled around the back of his neck. Except maybe Nicky, but Neil had made it clear before any drugs passed their lips that only Andrew could touch him in this way. There was only one Fox Neil was interested in, only one he’d swing for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding ding, full points to tonight’s winner.” There was warm breath against Neil’s skin, teeth scraping the shell of his ear. Neil had to assume Andrew was on the tips of his toes to reach him like this. “Lucky you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky me.” Neil echoed breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand at his neck slipped away, as did Andrew’s presence behind him. Neil was now being dragged along by the hem of his shirt, which he quickly exchanged for his own hand to keep his shirt from riding up. Andrew was leading him out of the heart of the club and along the wall where less social club goers clung like spiderwebs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you taking me to the bathroom?” He asked dazedly, blinking as the blurred sign passed them on the way in and suddenly Neil was being shoved gently into a stall, the door slamming shut behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Andrew whirled around, all hard lines and blond hair, salt and sweet and so much Neil would never begin to understand, and then he was crushing his lips against Neil’s in a bruising kiss that had his head whirling even more than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more there was a hand cupping the back of his neck, pulling him down enough so Andrew could kiss him roughly and pin him back against the locked stall door. A knee shoved firmly between Neil’s thighs, kicking them apart, and Neil’s knees turned to jelly as he ground down against Andrew. He pulled back from the kiss, knocking his head against the stall door and breathing short pants of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been holding out on me, bunny boy.” Andrew purred, fingers stroking the nape of Neil’s neck. “Who knew you looked so pretty like this, flustered and needy just for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Neil blushed down to his collarbones. He opened his eyes, and Andrew was a hair's width away from his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mouthy.” Andrew chided, and he dipped down to sink his teeth gently into the soft skin over Neil’s pulse. Neil cursed so loud he jumped, and Andrew’s knee only followed, pushing into his crotch insistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s teeth bit into his lip, holding in a breathy whine as he rolled his hips forward, grinding down on Andrew’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Andrew nipped him sharply on the jaw, and raised his head. His thumb and forefinger came up to hold Neil’s chin. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil nodded, blinking rapidly as heat rose low in his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words.” Andrew whispered, and his stare was intense enough to burn. “If you can’t give me words I can’t continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yes. Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the tipping point. Although Neil could have, physically and of sound mind, stopped at any point he wanted, those words marked the moment Neil made up his mind. He wanted this. More than anything else in that limited, clock hand tick of a moment. He wanted Andrew, and Andrew, he wanted Neil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew let go of his chin and that hand went down to palm the front of his jeans roughly. Neil made an embarrassing noise and felt Andrew’s knee rub against his balls. The goalie was aiming to undo him completely, and he was well on his way to success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew played with his zipper, undoing the button with ease before hooking a thumb on the waistband of Neil’s boxers, pulling down enough to make Neil shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty.” He murmured, almost as if in awe, like he’d never seen such a pretty boy before. Neil half believed him, half believed he was the most gorgeous thing to land under Andrew’s gaze his entire life. It couldn’t be true, but it could be at this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M not.” Neil muttered, turning his head away now that Andrew was too busy to correct his astray gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a brat. Listen to me.” Andrew pulled his waistband down and a warm hand curled around Neil’s prick. Andrew’s knee was still keeping his thighs forced apart so Neil could only whine and buck his hips forward helplessly. “See? Pretty.” Andrew nipped Neil’s lower lip and started stroking his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was downright unfair. They’d only been together so many times and Andrew knew his body like the back of his hand. He knew how fast Neil liked to be touched, he could tell that when the auburn-haired boy’s moans got whiny and desperate that he was close. Andrew dragged the pad of his thumb over the head, collecting messy pre and making a soft tsking noise with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so easy to break apart, bunny. So fucking beautiful when you get like this.” Andrew whispered, and Neil let out a keening noise. The other boy silenced it with his lips, and pinned Neil full-bodied against the wall as the striker shuddered and came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil felt Andrew slip away, but all he could do was let his head fall back against the door and try to gather himself again. The orgasm had been mind blowing, but Andrew had been even better. His gentle demanding of obediences. Each confirmation that this was still okay while he took Neil apart. Every short breath and moan was paired with a knowledge between them that it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Neil recovered from the aftershocks he got to watch Andrew get himself off, whispering a command for Neil not to touch, before he pulled himself out of his jeans and stroked his prick while Neil watched with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil bit his lip hard when Andrew came. He aimed for Neil’s shirt, a sly and devilish smile on his face as he ruined the dark fabric, pumping his fist till he was done, and tucking himself neatly away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean up, bunny boy.” Andrew grinned, and snapped his fingers. “I want you back by the bar and sitting in my lap in five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil could only nod. He had no breath left to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good brat.” Andrew praised, leaning in to kiss him one more time. The taste of cracker dust wasn’t so intense now, but he tasted just as sweet as sugar. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>